Theseus' Curse
www.dailymotion.com/video/x2bthgh Theseus' Curse. (the episode begins) (The Meanies 80's drived along) (at midnight) (Helicopter flies along) (and chases the car) Jose: Drive faster. If they catches us, We'll be arrested. Manfred: Don't worry. We're speeding up. Ahem. Lloyd: Yeah. Think of something. Franklin: This is no use. We got to hide it. Elmer: Yeah. And fast. Ronald: There. Next to that well. Zayne: Yeah. That'll do. (They drop a shield into the well) (with a splash as it lands) Franklin: We'll pick it up later after we lost them. Elmer: Of course. Lloyd: Hope nothing gets worst then this. Elmer: What can go wrong? Franklin: Hey. What happen to the road? Ronald: Something's not right. Zayne: Looks misty now. Ronald: So foggy. (Then a shadow appeared) Elmer: Whoa! What is that?!? Voice: Return the shield or suffer my curse. Jose: Which one like? Lloyd: Curse? Ronald: Which curse? (Then a tornado appeared) (and scared The Meanies 80's away) Franklin: YEOW!! Lloyd: Let's get out of here! (Tornado blew them away) (as they survived) (Helicopter flew past) (without seeing that baddies had escaped) Stephen Squirrelsky: What is going on out there? (as dawn rises) Narrator: That Morning... (the morning is here) (Stephen was at the well near the palace) (looking down) (Then pulls the chain) (up to get the bucket) (And saw a shield in it) (to read it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Why's this doing in here? (scratches his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: This shield has a pictures of a Greek man, A rain cloud, A record player and a tornado. (seems thoughtful) (Took it into the palace) (to show everyone) Anais: Huh? Gosh. This shield looks really old. Gumball: Hmm... Lots of symbols. Darwin: Well, By the looks of the ages of Greece, I say it's... (Tosses it out the window) Garbage. Anais: Darwin! We're supposed to read it together. Darwin: Garbage of Greece. That's what it is. Always finds garbage from royal Greek people. Pah. Gumball: But it might tell a story. (TV news came on) (and began playing) News Man: Breaking News, A millon dollar shield has been stolen from the chamber of the age of Theseus of Greece. Gumball: See? It's true. Darwin: I'm rich! Anais: But it was stolen! Darwin: Know that. When I return it, I'll get a million dollars from it. Gumball: It has to go back where it usually is. (Stephen looks at the shield) (and reads it) (Then the picture of Theseus disappeared) (like magic) (Stephen gasps) (and shakes his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, When I look at the shield, A symbol of Theseus been erased off. Gumball: That's what happens everytime. (Darwin grabs the phone and diles a number) (to contact someone) Darwin's line. Darwin: Hello. Can an advert be put in the paper? (Chatters was heard on the phone) Darwin: Yep, and if it appears on the paper, I'll be happy to see it. (Hangs up) Darwin: See, guys? Nothing will go wrong. (Knocking on the door was heard) Darwin: Oh, look who's here. (They go see and open the door) Darwin: What's your offer? Anais: Oh, look who it is. Darwin: What's your offer? Dexter: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dexter, Boy Genius, I've come to retrieve the shield. Anais: Told you it was stolen. Gumball: And Dexter is right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, If we don't return it, We'll be cursed tonight. Dexter: That's right. And I'll be happy to join your team once I find and return the shield and contact others to join too. Darwin: Never. (Closes the door) Anais: Don't worry. I'm sure Dexter, Christopher Robin, The ZhuZhus, Tanya Mousekewitz, Coco Bandicoot, The Penguins of Madagascar, and others will join us on our team, you'll see. Darwin: No way. I don't like that Dee Dee girl. Find her keeps hers. Anais: Well, since DeeDee has a crush on Mandark, Max's sister, Ruby, Dexter, Christopher, The ZhuZhus, Tanya, Coco, The Penguins, and others won't mind joining us. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why? Then Ruby will get disappointed when Max is prince? Gumball: Because I'm sure she won't mind and will get used to seeing Max as a prince. Maybe she will become something, you'll see. Narrator: That night... (night has fallen) Stephen Squirrelsky: So misty out there. (gets anxious) Darwin: I'm rich, Rich, Rich. Shield is mine for a million dollars. Gumball: Beware that it might be cursed. (Then a door was knocking) Gumball: Better go and see what's happening. (Darwin opens the door) Darwin: Yes? Who is it? (Stephen peeks out the window) (and gasps) Theseus: Return the shield. Darwin: Oh, this? Theseus: Return the shield or suffer my curse. Darwin: Curse? What one? Gumball: Don't know. Darwin: Is this true that the curses exist? (Anais nods) Darwin; What's your offer? Theseus: This night, You'll be visited by three plates. One worst then the last. Return the shield. (Darwin gulps with fear) Darwin: Nah. Nice try Dexter. Theseus: That's Theseus to you, Darwin. Return the shield now, or face the consequences. (He closes the door) Darwin: If Dexter is right, then what might happen next? (Stephen looks at the shield) (and sees a symbol go) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Darwin: What curse is going to happen? (Thunderclaps) (and the rain pours) Anais: OH NO!! Gumball: Told you so! (Palace gets flooded) Darwin: Uh-oh. This can't be good. It is true. We'll face the curses being not pleasant. (It keeps raining) Darwin: I believe Theseus is right. For it's coming true. Now this shield is cursed. Narrator: Few minutes later... (The palace gets flooded) Anais: Told you that it was true! We should gotten rid of that shield! Gumball: We're gonna drown! Darwin: You're right. We must return the shield! Darwin: Oh, Wait, Snap out of myself! Find it keep it! Gumball: Stephen, Do something! Anais: No, Darwin. We must get rid off it now. (Stephen swims to stop the flood) Darwin: If you're right, we must do it. (Stephen blows the storm cloud away) (with all his puff) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. Darwin: Well done, Stephen. That'll stop him. I hope. (Stephen dives in) (and swims to scare the flood away) (By pulling a plug on the floor) (and sending the water leaving) (Stephen pants) (for breath) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Theseus: Oh yeah? You want a piece of me? Come and fight me! Alright? Darwin: What's your offer? Theseus: Try this one for example. (Another symbol vanished) Gumball: What's next? (Loud music was heard) Anais: Oh dear! So loud! Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeouch! Gumball: Somebody do something! Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes! Right away! Darwin: And do it fast! (Stephen search around the palace) (to find what help) Stephen Squirrelsky: Where's it coming from? (looks around) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (finds out what music is playing) (Saw a record player) (and gasped) (Then he smashes it with a bat) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. (dusts his hands off) Theseus: Return the shield or else. Darwin: I know what's going to happen next. Theseus: That. Darwin: Uh-oh. (The last symbol is gone) (as some monsters appear) (out of nowhere) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (sees something coming and gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Tornado! (flees) (Tornado blew things away) (and kept blowing) Theseus: Return the shield. Darwin: Tornado coming! (Anais flees) Anais: Somebody do something! (Stephen and Darwin tugged over the shield) Darwin: Let go off the shield! It's cursed! Stephen Squirrelsky: You let go! Darwin: Stop it! Gumball: Guys! Anais: Get rid off the shield! Theseus: Return the shield. Darwin: Okay! We'll get rid of the shield! Right NOW! (Tornado's getting closer) Darwin: It's coming! (Stephen tosses the shield out the window) Darwin: Way to go! (Tornado stops) (and is gone) Darwin: No. (Runs to the shield) Can't believe it did that. (grabs it) Still rich. Ha. Ha. Huh? Theseus: Hey! Return it and drop it! Darwin: Sorry, That's three plates. You're out of amo, Greece man. And don't think you can come here and pushing on us neither. Theseus: Very well. I'll give you a choice. (Tornado came along) Darwin: Okay! Okay! I'll throw it away! Theseus: Give me the shield. Darwin: Here you go. (Tosses it when he gets blown into the sky) Darwin: Whoa! Put me back, please! Theseus: Finally. Darwin: Thanks. Now can you put me back and bring back The Meanies 80's? (Theseus disappears even the tornado) (as Darwin goes back to join Gumball, Anais, and Stephen, The Meanies 80's arrive back at their headquarters) (Darwin crashes into the palace) (with a boom!) Darwin: Ow. Gumball: Are you okay? Darwin: Yeah. Gumball: Good job. Now that the shield is back, I'm sure Ruby, Dexter, Christopher, The ZhuZhus, Tanya, Coco, The Penguins, and others won't mind joining us, though she won't mind Max being a prince and will hope that she will be something, you'll see. (That morning) Narrator: The next morning... (We watch the News on TV) Voice: Good news, ladies and gentlemen. Now that the shield has returned, you'll be happy to know that you'll have new friends joining your team. The new friends, who will join your team, will be Ruby, Dexter, Christopher Robin, The ZhuZhus, Tanya Mousekewitz, Coco Bandicoot, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Morty, Maurice, and Marlene, and others won't mind joining us, though she won't mind Max being a prince and will hope that she will be something, you'll see. Darwin: Could've gotten that million dollar reward for it. Anais: I heard that, Darwin. (The shield was on the statue of Theseus) Theseus: Finally! I have my shield at last! And it's all mine! So it will be all mine! Let's hope that no-one will touch it again! (A picture of Darwin was on the shield) Darwin's Voice: (screams) What's your offer? Theseus: Return the shield! Or you will suffer the consequences! Which I promise you will not be pleasant! Though you are still around since a picture of you has been shown. (Scene ends) (and stops) The End. That's all folks. A Gumball Card Is Shown A Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Category:Episodes